Midnight Nightmares
by AndieMiki2636
Summary: All she had wanted to get was a midnight snack. Somehow it turned into something much sweeter. Dramione, one-shot.


_First if all, I'm forever thankful to IRuleUK who inspired me to write DraMione! She had also gave me a lot of plots but sadly, I'm not using one of them for now. But trust me, I will be in the future.  
>Second, I'm <strong>inlove <strong>with Draco and Hermione. They're a couple that never happen but seem so compatible.  
>Lastly, I accept critique. Good or bad. Hugs and kisses~<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was walking back from the Kitchens, a bag of treats in her hand. The twilight moon shone brightly above Hogwarts, giving the dark, night sky a single orb of light. Even though Hermione supported S.P.E.W (well, <em>she<em> made it) and she was against elves enslavement, she was hungry. And a midnight trip to the Kitchens helped a lot. Anyway, Hermione was not walking to the Gryffindor Tower. She was walking to the Head's Tower. She had been appointed Head Girl and the obnoxious Draco Malfoy had been appointed Head Boy. Hermione had changed a lot. Sure, she was still the studious bookworm that spent her days in the Library, but she had many physical changes. Her frizzy brown hair was reduced to curls, taking in the beautiful color of chestnut. Yet she still had the same hazel brown eyes, and the small dimple that appeared once she smiled.

She also had developed a wonderful set of curves and a generous amount of cleavage, and had earned a face to die for. But that didn't seem to apply to her ex boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Ron had broke up with her in a... heated argument. Hermione had caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender, and Ron had called her a liar, even though Hermione could see with her two eyes that Ron had his lips on Lavender's own. She had cried, screamed and smacked him, and he had called it quits- their relationship and their friendship. It had been 3 months since then, but they hadn't talked once after. Hermione remembered crying herself to sleep at night, and she only stopped once Draco Malfoy had complained.

The thought of Draco Malfoy always seemed to send chills down her spine. He had the same platinum blonde hair, cold grey eyes and pale, pointed face but Hermione sensed something changing within him. Shaking her head, she arrived at the portrait leading to Head's Common Room. The man in the portrait was still awake, even though it was 12 o'clock midnight. He was smiling warmly at Hermione, and Hermione felt a great rush of gratitude for the painting. His name was Sir Andrews Le Consiveur (Con-si-vwer), a seemingly wonderful wizard from France. He wore clothing that seemed to be worn when there was the Deceleration of Independence, yet he knew everything he needed to know. He speaks English, mind you.

"Good evening Hermione! I see you have got a midnight snack?" Sir Andrews said cheerfully. "I couldn't sleep really, so I thought a snack would help." Hermione said with a shrug. "Yes, indeed! Unable to sleep..." Sir Andrews said, his cheeks suddenly tinting red. Hermione smiled. She knew that Sir Andrews had taken quite a fancy to the picture of Madame Malofida on the same floor. "How is... Madame Malofida?" Hermione asked plainly. Sir Andrews turned a shade of dark red. "Oh, she's doing quite well. I think she's moving portraits one closer to me... not that I know and have been spying on her..." Sir Andrews blabbed. _Man, he's a bad liar_. Hermione thought to herself. "...and her friend Violet-" Sir Andrews was saying. "Oh, Sir Andrews, I feel quite drowsy." Hermione said hastily, hoping that Sir Andrews would swing open.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry Hermione." Sir Andrews stuttered. "Dittany." Hermione said with a nod. Sir Andrews swung open, revealing a cozy looking common room. It had three couches, a fire place and a coffee table. There were two staircases, one leading to the Head Girl's room, the other to the Head Boy's. There was a golden name plate on each wooden door. Though what surprised Hermione was Draco Malfoy. He was sleeping on one of the couches, a blanket draped over him. He was turning back and fro, sweat beading his forehead. He was muttering: "No, please, no" and "Not her, not her"

Hermione walked towards him, putting the bag of treats on the coffee table. His whole body occupied the couch and the poor couch seemed to squeak as he turned to and fro. Hermione knelt next to him, just in time to hear him mutter: "Please, stop torturing her"

It scared her. Draco Malfoy, having nightmares. He was frowning, and Hermione even thought he was crying. "Ssh, it's alright..." Hermione whispered as she stroked Draco's platinum blonde hair. It was really soft, Hermione admitted to herself. "No, no... She has no right to die..." Draco murmured, turning more frantically. "It's okay, she'll be okay." Hermione murmured, not knowing exactly who 'she' was. "No, she won't... Auntie Bellatrix is torturing her..." Draco whispered, turning harder. Hermione felt a hitch in her breathe as she stopped her stroking of Draco's hair. "What?" She muttered. "Granger!" Draco roared, suddenly sitting up, a look of utter fear on his face.

Hermione's hand was thrown back as she sat there on the floor, fearing for the worst. Draco seemed to try to control his breathing. In a few seconds, he would see Hermione. He would see her and know she had been listening to his nightmares. Draco turned to look at her in a few seconds, just like Hermione dreaded. Hermione met his eyes. Silver to brown. There they were, staring in to eachother's eyes. All dignity forgotten. "You have nightmares?" Hermione asked softly after she had sat down next to Draco. She was looking at her hands and Draco was looking in to thin air. "I'm human too." He answered in a deathly whisper.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked, moving her eyes away from her hands and looking at Draco. He had lowered his head. "You." He murmured. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. An awkward silence was passed between the two. "The time you were with Scar-head and Weasel at Malfoy Manor. You were being... tortured." Draco said, chocking out the words. Hermione held back tears as she thought of the memories. "Why did you care?" Hermione asked. "Because I couldn't stand the look of utter pain on your face. Your screams... I had to take all my will-power not to scream myself." Draco said, a single tear rolling down his cheek and he didn't bother catching it.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She got up and knelt in front of Draco, grasping his hands in her's. He looked up, their eyes once more meeting. "I don't care if you're a Malfoy you know." Hermione muttered as she leaned up. Her lips met Draco's for a sweet kiss. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco pulled her off the floor, pulling her on to his lap. The two kissed for a few more minutes and when the two pulled away, their faces were still mere inches from each other. Draco was playing with one of Hermione's curls when he said: "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you." Hermione muttered, her fingers intertwining with Draco's. "Why?" Draco asked, looking down at their hands. "Because you're a great pompous git." Hermione replied, smiling as Draco frowned. "And you care about me, and I think even though you're an evil, twisted being, I love you." Hermione finished, causing a grin to break out on Draco's lips. "You know I love you too? Always did. Wanted to kill Weasley..." Draco murmured, causing a smile to form on Hermione's lips. "And when Weasley cheated on you..." Draco started menacingly, but Hermione silenced him with a quick peck on the lips. "Do me a favor and shut up." Hermione whispered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is really the best I can do. I just hoped you like it. Hugs and kisses!_


End file.
